


last dance.

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Polyamory, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, hyunjin dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyunjin just wanted to relive his old days with his beloved.





	last dance.

maybe it wasn't the smartest decision, considering that australia despised vampires, but that didn't stop hyunjin from taking his boyfriends to a highschool under the shelter of night.

of course, they drove there, walking is too much of a gruelling task for an oldie like hyunjin.

“why are we at school on a saturday?”

felix chuckled, watching the concentration on the olders’ face as he struggled to park his car. with a sigh of defeat, he drove back around, opting to parking on the oval instead.

“because – my love, i wanted to show you two something,”

he grunted as he wriggled out of the car, mumbling about how a few hundred years ago, he’d be in a carriage, pulled around by peasants.

“but you know jinnie, this isn’t medieval times anymore. you don't have to risk getting stabbed,”

jisung laughed playfully as the pair followed hyunjin up the stairs and into the hall. felix, however, had an uneasy pit inside his stomach. something telling him that the night will not go quite as planned.

“we’re not gonna stay for long, right?”

felix asked quietly, the great hall was dark, and he didn't want to disturb whatever lived in the shadows.

“don’t worry. if anyone else comes in, they’ll just be dinner for me,”

hyunjin growled cockily, his fangs popping as his boyfriends watched in fascination. 

“no! no one is dying tonight, and that’s final.”

jisung hit hyunjin’s shoulder lightly, and the oldest pretended to stumble back in pain, before laughing at the smaller.

“what did you want to show us?”

felix cocked his head as hyunjin wandered onto the balcony overlooking the rest of the school. he sighed, taking in a gulp of fresh air as they just stood under the stars.

“i used to live here,”

he laughed, eyes forming little crescents prettier than the moon and stars combined. felix’s’ eyes widened in shock, there was no way his boyfriend lived at a school, right?

“well, obviously around the 1800s. this was my mansion, it was beautiful, there was even a magnificent garden!”

hyunjin rambled, gesturing to the oval as he continued talking about his old home. felix tried to listen. he really did. but he couldn't help but notice the group of students gathering below the balcony, as if waiting for the trio to leave.

what scared him more were the guns.

each student was holding a gun, as if they were ready to shoot at any time.

“hyunjin! lix!”

they had no time to worry about the students as jisung hurriedly ran out of the hall, a fire spreading within the building.

“they’re here to kill you, the vampire hunters,”

jisung gasped, eyes wide with fear as he worried for his boyfriends’ fate.

“okay okay, you see the cars down there? i want you guys to hang onto the railing and climb down. i promise i’ll protect you both, alright?”

hyunjin instructed, a soft, assuring smile on his face prompting the younger pair to trust him. without warning, the roof of the hall collapsed, creating a tremor that shook the balcony. hurriedly, hyunjin threw himself over the edge, sloppily landing on the concrete floor as he watched jisung hop off the roof of a car.

“lix you have to let go,”

jisung yelled as footsteps rushed towards them, and felix, startled, abruptly let go.

“it’s fine, you’re safe now, alright? i’ve got you.”

hyunjin whispered quietly, placing a chaste kiss on the youngers’ lips as jisung blocked the hunters’ view, trying his best to protect hyunjin.

“we need to run.”

jisung muttered before pushing past the hunters, knowing that they won’t shoot him. hyunjin followed closely behind, using his enhanced strength and speed to push past the crowd with felix in his arms.

“get to the car,”

hyunjin yelled as they reached the oval, more and more hunters appearing to collect the bounty.

-

one shot.

jisung fell to his knees, clutching his side in pain as hyunjin panicked, speeding up to cradle jisung. felix too, watched in horror, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

two shots.

hyunjin reacted before the bullets hit. he wrapped himself protectively against his boyfriends, the bullets piercing through his back.

“get in the car, jisung. you too, lix,”

hyunjin muttered, unlocking the car and roughly shoving felix into the drivers’ seat as jisung laid in the back, breathing heavy and hands bloody.

“jinnie, we can’t leave without you,”

felix whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes as hyunjin stood up wobbly to face the hunters.

“you have to,”

hyunjin laughed quietly, ignoring the pain and the fear seeping in his bones. after giving both his boyfriends some kisses, he promised to be home for breakfast.

“don’t let them leave!”

one of the hunters yelled as felix backed away from the oval, and gunshots littered the fields as they began to take aim for the car.

“grab them!”

another screamed, tugging on the car doors and attempting to break the windows.

to hyunjin’s horror, they succeed, opening the doors from inside before dragging the boys onto the grass.

felix instantly spotted hyunjin, and carried jisung on his back as he ran.

“no. no, no, no. they can’t. they can’t kill you too,”

hyunjin shook his head wildly as he ran to meet felix.

“the change rooms. get in the change room.”

felix screamed, knocking hyunjin out of his daze as they made a bee line towards the change room. guns were still going off and the foul smell of gunpowder filled the air.

“we’ve been waiting,”

a girl grinned once the trio made it inside. she had nothing in her hands, giving hyunjin a sense of hope that – maybe, just maybe, she was on their side.

“shoot.”

the girl instructed, and hyunjin was thrown back by the bullet now planted in his shoulder. he hissed in pain, but still held his arms out to protect his boyfriends.

“lix, run, ok? we can’t let you get hurt too.”

jisung smiled weakly, the wound on his stomach worsening by the second. felix cried, he hugged jisung like it was the last time he’d be able to, and he planted a soft kiss on the back of hyunjin’s neck, saying goodbye one last time.

“what's the matter? keep going,”

the girl grinned as someone in the shadows fired, straight into hyunjin’s left thigh. at this, jisung staggered, struggling to stand up.

“what are you doing, sungie,”

hyunjin croaked, knowing that the hunters’ mission wasn't limited to a time, thus allowing them to torture him before taking his life.

“what, you wanna be shot too?”

the girl taunts, but jisung did nothing but put his hands up in defeat, wincing as he felt blood gushing through his wound.

“spare him, he has done nothing wrong,”

hyunjin muttered, looking up to meet the girls’ eyes with a piercing gaze. the girl just scoffed, aiming her pistol at him as he stared on, unwilling to lose.

“jisung, i love you, alright? take care of felix for me. i love you so much,”

hyunjin blabbed as jisung wobbled towards the change room door, time seemingly slowing down as the lovers part way.

“jinnie no, no, no. i – i can’t leave you behind, i, i promised lix i’ll stay with you so he can get help,”

jisung looked close to breaking into tears, for good reason too. hyunjin chuckled weakly. he was losing blood and furthermost, losing hope.

“i don’t want you to see me die like this, yeah? take care of felix. he’s fragile, don’t let him break.”

hyunjin whispered, using his remaining strength to hold jisung’s cheek, wiping his tears off his face. jisung cried. he let his tears flow free as he wailed, ignoring the searing pain in his abdomen as he embraced hyunjin for the last time, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips before staggering out of the change room.

“how heart-warming. too bad a disgusting thing like you need to die,”

the girl laughed cruelly before pulling the trigger, lodging a bullet into hyunjin’s chest, his screams and the chorus of laughter merging into something disgusting.

as hyunjin collapsed to the floor, the hunters filed out, leaving the vampire alone on the solid concrete to die.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my dream but since i suck at writing i couldn't convey the amount of pain i felt when i witnessed some girl k*ll jinnie


End file.
